I Must Got You!
by cute voodoo
Summary: enam lelaki berandalan, enam lelaki manis, dan seorang iblis kecil. Bad summary, but not bad story mind to read and review? EXO OFFICIAL PAIR HERE


Author : cute voodoo

Rated : T

Pairing : EXO OFFICIAL PAIR  
Came : Jung HyunJin (OC)  
: others.

Genre : school life, friendship, romance, litte humor.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini. Jujur aja, saya itu bukan penggemar EXO tapi saya enggak tau kenapa demen aja liat couple mereka /? Hehehe.

Summary : enam berandalan, enam lelaki manis, dan seorang iblis kecil.

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, cute voodoo saya sudah sering kirim ff loh, tapi jarang sekali yang review /nangis/ saya harap pada review ya kalian ;;

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bicara, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

CUTE VOODOO

.

**CHAPTER 1**

**I MUST GOT YOU**

Semua gadis bersiap – siap dengan ponsel di tangan mereka masing – masing, saat mereka melihat sebuah mobil _limosin _hitam mewah sudah berhenti, di depan pagar sekolah mereka. Bahkan, beberapa dari mereka mengeluarkan kamera digital, dan juga DSLR canggih dengan resolusi gambar tinggi, hanya untuk mereka. Ya, WOLF 88 enam berandalan sekolah, sekaligus pangeran sekolah.

Tidak tahu tentang mereka, kau itu bodoh, dan sangat tertinggal, itu salah satu peraturan tidak tertulis di sekolah itu.

Semua gadis yang menunggu pintu mobil itu terbuka, menjerit tertahan saat, pintu itu terbuka, dan keluarlah mereka satu persatu.

Kris Wu, seorang namja campuran Cina-Kanada, yang mampu melelehkan wanita dengan mata tajamnya, bertubuh tinggi, pemimpin WOLF 88.

Kim Joonmyeon, namja dengan gaya seperti bos besar ini, sangat disegani, dia benar – benar sopan terhadap perempuan, atau laki – laki yang menurutnya pandangnya adalah seorang uke.

Kim Jongdae, namja dengan suara indahnya yang memikat, dan juga sangat pintar menarik perhatian perempuan dengan sapaannya, mungkin lelaki yang biasa dipanggil Chen itu, tidak terlihat sama sekali cocok sebagai berandalan sekolah, namun, siapa yang tahu sebenarnya?

Park Chanyeol, namja dengan suara beratnya, dan tingkahnya yang konyol, serta senyumnya yang para penggemarnya katakan 'senyum idiot mematikan', dan juga mampu menarik perhatian para gadis, dan juga uke dengan kedipan matanya.

Kim Jongin, atau Kai, lelaki berkulit _tan _eksotis, dengan kemampuan menarinya yang tidak perlu diragukan, dan juga senyum manisnya, yang mampu membuat para wanita menjerit.

Dan, Oh Sehun, lelaki berkulit pucat dengan wajah datarnya, dan juga kemapuan menarinya yang tidak kalah dengan Kai, _maknae _ini mampu menarik perhatian walaupun ia jarang sekali tersenyum.

Namun, siapa yang tahu, jika mereka sebenarnya adalah saudara tiri, yang diangkat oleh pasangan Jung Yunho dan Jung JaeJoong, sepasang namja yang menemukan mereka tidak sengaja, dan dengan senang hati mengangkat mereka menjadi bagian dari keluarga mereka, membesarkan mereka dengan semua kekayaan mereka yang berlimpah ruah, dan tidak mengharuskan mereka menggunakan embel – embel nama keluarga 'Jung'.

"Selalu saja seperti ini." Ucap Sehun dengan datar, dan mengambil _paper bag _yang baru saja, diberikan oleh seorang perempuan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kita tidak bisa menolak semua ini." Sambung Joonmyeon.

"Joonmyeon hyung benar, kita tidak bisa menolak semua anugerah ini." Sahut Chen, dan mengerlingkan sebelah matanya pada seorang perempuan yang meneriakkna namanya, dan membuat gadis itu pingsan seketika.

.

.

.

Do Kyung Soo, atau biasa dipanggil Kyung itu, berlari – lari menuju halte bus yang ada di dekat apartemennya, bodoh sekali ia bisa bangun terlambat, dan lima belas menit lagi bel sekolahnya berbunyi, ia merutuki teman paling cerewetnya Byun Baekhyun, yang mengajaknya mengobrol hingga larut malam.

"Dasar Baekhyun sialan. Akan ku bunuh kau, jika aku terlambat." Rutuk Kyungsoo, yang terus menerus menatap jam tangannya, ayolah, ia tidak ingin _image _dirinya sebagai anak teladan, dan paling taat aturan tercoreng.

"Akhirnya." Seru Kyungsoo, dan segera melompat masuk ke dalam bus, saat bus yang menuju sekolahnya datang.

"Kyung!" seru seseorang yang duduk di kursi paling belakang, lelaki bermata bulat itu segera menoleh, dan mendapati temannya, Huang Zi Tao.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke belakang, dan duduk tepat di sebelah Tao. "Hai, Taozi, kau kesiangan juga?"

Lelaki manis bermata panda itu mengangguk, "Aku kesiangan, karena Luhan gege mengajakku bermain hingga larut." Ceritanya.

"Oh, ayolah, kita hampir sama, hanya saja, si ratu _eyeliner _itu yang membuat ku terlambat."

"Baekhyun hyung, maksudmu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat, "Tentu saja, memangnya siapa dari antara kita berenam yang senang sekali memakai _eyeliner _seperti orang kesetanan." Tao mengangguk – angguk. "Ayo, kita bersiap, kita harus turun di halte ini, dan segera berlari oke? Empat menit lagi bel masuk."

Tao mengacungkan kedua jempolnya, dan mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo, berjalan ke depan pintu keluar masuk bus. Dan, saat bus berhenti dan pintu bus terbuka, mereka berdua segera melompat dan berlari secepat mungkin masuk ke sekolah.

.

.

.

"Hyung, hari ini, pulang sekolah, Seoul International School mengajak kita, bertanding basket." Ucap Kai, pada Kris, yang merupakan kapten basket Star International School.

Kris membuang puntung rokoknya, dan menginjaknya dengan kasar. "Setujui ajakan mereka, sepertinya kita akan bersenang – senang hari ini." Ucap Kris, dengan seringaiannya yang terpasang di wajah tampannya.

"Berdarah lagi, kali ini?" tanya Chen.

"Itu diharuskan." Sahut Sehun, dan memasukkan sepotong kentang goreng ke dalam mulutnya.

"Bersiap – siaplah, mengerti?" ucap Kris, dan mendapat anggukan dari kelima adik tirinya.

.

.

.

Tanpa menunggu aba – aba untuk bersiap pulang dari ketua kelas, Kai, Sehun, Chen, Joonmyeon, Chanyeol, dan juga Kris segera keluar dari kelas mereka masing. Mereka sudah berjanji bertemu di ruang kosong, yang memang tidak terpakai dan mereka gunakan untuk mereka berenam.

"Bawa semua yang dibutuhkan." Ucap Chanyeol, dan semuanya memasukkan 'barang – barang' yang mereka butuhkan ke dalam tas mereka, dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ayo kita 'bertanding' basket," bisik Kris dengan seringainya yang tanpa sadar diikuti kelimanya.

.

.

.

"Minseok hyung! Kau lama sekali, yang benar saja, sekolah sudah sangat sepi, dan kau baru keluar dari ruangan itu?" gerutu Tao, dan membuat Kim Minseok, lelaki manis dengan pipi gembil itu mencubit Tao gemas.

"Maafkan aku, ternyata, tes ku lebih banyak dari yang kuduga, maafkan aku." Ucapnya merasa tidak enak, dengan kelima teman dekatnya, yang rela pulang lebih sore karena menunggunya, kebiasaan mereka adalah pulang bersama, jadi siapa yang pulang paling akhir, mereka akan menunggunya, terkecuali mereka tidak bisa.

"Tida apa – apa, bukankah kita sudah terbiasa seperti ini?" ucap Luhan, dengan senyum manisnya.

"Wow! Aku baru melihat pertandingan basket seperti ini." Seru Yixing dan Baekhyun, dan membuat keempat lainnya menoleh ke arah mereka berdua.

Kyungsoo, Minseok, Tao, dan Luhan, segera menghampiri dua lelaki itu ke ujung lorong yang langsung berhadapan dengan lapangan basket sekolah mereka.

"A—Apa – apaan itu, mereka bertanding basket atau apa?" ucap Luhan tidak percaya, saat melihat beberapa dari murid laki – laki yang menggunakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan mereka, berdarah dan luka.

"Dari sekolah mana mereka?" tanya Minseok.

Baekhyun segera membalikkan tubunya, dan menatap Minseok tidak percaya, "Hyung, yang benar saja, kau tidak tahu siapa mereka?" Baehyun menunggu beberapa detik, untuk mendapat gelengan dari Minseok. "Mereka dari sekolah sebelah, Star International School, dan mereka adalah WOLF 88." Jelas Baekhyun.

"WOLF 88?" tanya Tao dengan berbisik.

Mereka berenam tidak yakin itu adalah sebuah pertandingan basket, lihat saja, dua lelaki yang menggenakan seragam berwarna biru dengan logo bintang di kerahnya, mem_block _dengan cara memukuli seorang murid laki – laki dari Seoul International School.

"Ya Tuhan, bahkan Minho dipukuli seperti itu." pekik Kyungsoo tidak percaya.

"Kemana semua guru? Mengapa tidak ada yang menghentikan pertandingan mengerikan itu, eoh?" ucap Yixing yang tidak sanggup lagi, melihat pertandingan basket yang tidak berbeda jauh dengan pertandingan _gladiator_.

"Ge, ini sudah jam lima sore, dan semua guru serta staf pulang pukul tiga sore." Ucap Tao.

"Tidak mungkin, kita yang harus menghentikannya bukan?" tanya Luhan.

"Hyung, aku belum mau mati. Kau tidak lihat, semua yang berada di sekitar sana, berandalan." Baekhyun menunjuk – nunjuk lapangan basket itu.

Luhan setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun, semua yang ada disana, hanya para anak laki – laki yang bermasalah dengan pihak sekolah, darimana mereka tahu? Sepertinya tidak perlu diragukan lagi, jika melihat cara berpakaian mereka, dan tampang mereka.

"Ku rasa, lebih baik kita pulang saja." usul Kyungsoo, dan disetujui anggukkan serempak dari kelimanya, dan keenam lelaki itu berjalan dengan tergesa – gesa, secepat mungkin mereka harus meninggalkan tempat itu jika tidak ingin terlubat apapun.

Kelima lelaki tampan itu, sedikit terkejut melihat tumpukan kotak – kotak di depan pintu ruangan yang sudah menjadi hak milik mereka itu, Sehun segera membuka pintu dan menendang – nendang pelan semua kotak – kotak itu agar masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Chen mengambil dua dari sekian banyak tumpukan kotak – kotak hadiah itu, dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa berwarna merah yang ada disana.

"Untuk WOLF 88, aku mendengar jika kalian bertanding basket lagi dengan Seoul International School, ku harap kalian semua baik – baik saja, oh ya, ini aku bawakan kalian beberapa obat – obat, berjaga – jaga jika kalian ada yang terluka. Victoria." Usai Chen membacakan surat, dari dalam kotak yang dikirimkan oleh gadis bernama Victoria itu, Kris membuka mulutnya.

"Buang saja hadiahnya," ucap Kris, sembari membuka dua kancing kemeja sekolahnya, dan segera Chen membuang kotak itu ke dalam tempat sampah.

"Banyak sekali yang mengirimkan perban, memangnya mereka pikir, kita terluka?" ucap Chanyeol, dan segera membuang satu persatu kotak hadiah yang berisi obat – obatan.

Kai membuka mulutnya. "Mereka tidak pernah melihat kita berkelahi mungkin."

Joonmyeon mengangguk setuju. "Kita pulang dengan selamat, lagi, kali ini." Ucapnya dan menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas meja.

Kris membakar sepuntung rokok, dan menghisapnya. "Ada apa denganmu, hyung?" tanya Chen.

Lelaki itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tanpa bersuara, dan jika sudah seperti itu, kelimanya hanya perlu melakukan satu hal, tidak perlu bicara padanya sampai lelaki itu sendiri yang mengajak mereka berbicara.

.

.

.

"Hari ini kita lembur?" tanya Tao, yang masih sibuk mengacingkan seragam pelayannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Tentu saja, kita dapat _part _lembur hari ini."

"Café ini benar – benar ramai, aku tidak menyangka awal kita mendaftar lowongan ke café ini saat café ini baru pertama kali buka." Sahut Baekhyun, yang masih asik memperbaiki _eyeliner_nya.

Minseok, mengangguk. "Café ini sangat nyaman, aku juga nyaman bekerja di tempat ini. Lagipula, pemilik café ini sangat baik dan ramah." Ucapnya menimpali.

"Semoga hari ini, semakin baik, dan tidak ada pengunjung yang kecewa seperti sebelumnya." Ucap Yixing, yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sebelum mereka berenam bekerja.

"Oke, baiklah, kita harus bekerja semaksimal mungkin, dan tidak mengecewakan." Ucap Luhan, dan mereka segera pergi ke bagian mereka masing – masing.

Kyungsoo dan Yixing, yang bertanggung jawab atas semua makanan. Minseok yang bertugas sebagai _barista_. Luhan sebagai kasir. Dan, Baekhyun juga Tao sebagai pelayan. Dan tentunya, mereka dibantu oleh yang lainnya.

.

.

.

Mobil mewah itu berhenti di depan café, Canyoon Café. Keenam lelaki itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk, bunyi lonceng kecil yang sengaja digantung di atas pintu masuk café itu berdenting kecil.

Keenam lelaki itu, segera diantarkan ke meja khusus enam orang oleh seorang perempuan yang bergaya seperti laki – laki.

"Aku baru pertama kali ke café ini, kau sudah pernah kesini sebelumnya?" tanya Chen pada Sehun. Dan, _maknae _itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu, merekomendasikan tempat ini hyung?" tanya Joonmyeon pada Kris.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu." Ucap Kris.

Tao yang melihat kedatangan enam orang tamu, segera menghampiri meja itu, dengan sopan memberikan buku menu kepada mereka.

"Kenapa semua ini, hanya makanan saja? dimana daftar minumannya?" tanya Kris, dan memandang Tao intens.

Tao tersenyum. "Sebentar, akan saya ambilkan, jika tuan – tuan muda semua, ingin memesan langsung kopinya sendiri, bisa dipesan dan ditunggu langsung di _barista_, kecuali jus." Jelas Tao.

"Apa perbedaan jika kami memesan dari menu, dan memesan langsung dari _barista_." Tanya Kris kembali.

Tao merasa sedikit berdegup menatap Kris. "Jika memesan langsung ke _barista_, anda dapat memesan campuran kopi, yang berbeda dan tidak ada didaftar menu, dan juga dapat menambahkan atau mengurangi kadar gula dan susu yang ada di kopi." Jelasnya, lebih tepatnya berusaha tenang untuk menjelaskan, masalah yang ada disini adalah, bukan hanya Kris yang menatapnya, namun semua lelaki – lelaki itu, menatapnya intens.

Tao berdehem, dan berusah terus tersenyum tenang. "Jadi, bagaiman tuan – tuan?" tanya Tao. Dan segera mempersiapkan, sebuah pena dan catatan kecil.

Semuanya kembali menatap buku menu, kecuali Kris yang terus menerus menatap Tao.

"Aku pesan _cheesecake_." Ucap Chen.

"Hmm, aku juga." Timpal Suho

"Aku _tiramisu_." Ucap Sehun dan Kai bersamaan.

"_Cappucino cake_." Ucap Kris.

"_Strawberry cake_." Ucap Chanyeol.

Tao mengangguk, dan segera menulis pesanan keenamnya. "Dua _cheese cake, _dua _tiramisu_, satu _cappucino cake_, dan satu _strawberry cake_." Ucap Tao mengulangi pesanan mereka. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan minumannya?"

"Biar kami yang memesannya sendiri." Sahut Chen, dan Tao segera pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

"Halo," sapa Chen, pada _barista _café itu yang sibuk menyusun gelas – gelas kopi, dan membelakanginya.

Lelaki _barista _itu, segera membalikkan tubuhnya. "Ha…Lo." Ucap Minseok sedikit terputus, ia tidak pernah berpikir jika ada seseorang yang dapat menariknya 'jatuh' hanya karena suara sapaannya. Dan, sepertinya Minseok pernah melihat lelaki yang berdiri sembari tersenyum dihadapannya. Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya sangat cepat, dan mengerjapkan matanya. "Maaf, apa yang ingin anda pesan?"

Chen menampakkan raut wajah berpikir. "Hmm, _caramel macchiato_, lalu _marocchino _aku ingin coklat bubuknya ditambahkan sedikit banyak, _caffe mocha_, lalu…" Chen terdiam sesaat, menampakkan raut wajah berpikir, Minseok yang sebelumnya menulis pesanan ikut berhenti menunggu lelaki itu. "Oh ya, _cappuccino _satu, aku ingin _cappuccino_nya dikurangi busa susunya, lalu _doppio_, dan—"

"_Doppio_?" tanya Minseok sedikit tidak percaya, dan Chen hanya mengangguk.

"Ada apa? Ada yang salah jika aku memesan minuman itu?" tanya Chen.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak apa – apa, maafkan aku karena telah memotong pesananmu," Minseok meminta maaf, ia hanya sedikit tidak percaya ada yang memesan minum dengan rasa pahit kopi yang sangat pekat itu, Minseok sangat yakin jika orang yang menyukai minuman itu, pasti seseorang yang sangat kejam, bengis, dan dingin.

"Dan terakhir, aku ingin _Americano_." Pesan Chen, dan segera Minseok menyebutkan kembali semua pesanan itu. Chen mengangguk.

"Silahkan tunggu dalam beberapa menit di meja anda, tuan." Ucap Minseok, dan segera mulai meracik semua kopi yang dipesan Chen.

"Terima kasih, manis. Aku menunggu," goda Chen dan segera melangkah pergi dari meja _barista _meninggalkan lelaki berpipi gembil itu yang sibuk menyembunyikan rona merahnya.

"Wow, kalian tahu, _barista _di café ini manis sekali," ujar Chen, dan bersiul pelan.

Sehun berdehem, dan membuat kelima yang lainnya menatapnya, "Ada apa, Sehun?" tanya Kai.

Sehun mengusap – usap tengkuknya yang entah mengapa tiba – tiba saja merinding, "Entah ini perasaan ku benar atau tidak, aku seperti merasakan kehadiran si iblis kecil itu disini." Jelasnya.

Mereka segera memencarkan pandangan mata mereka, ke seluruh ruangan besar café itu. Mereka tidak menemuk tanda – tanda kehadiran, yang dimaksud iblis kecil itu. Baru saja mereka menghela nafas lega, lonceng pintu café itu berdenting pelan, tiba – tiba saja secara bersamaan mereka menoleh ke pintu café itu, dan mendapati seseorang yang mereka cari.

Terlambat, saat mereka baru saja ingin memalingkan wajah mereka, dan berusaha menutupi wajah mereka, gadis remaja itu sudah melihat mereka, dan sudah menyunggikan senyumnya kepada mereka.

"Ini buruk." Bisik Chanyeol.

Dan mereka hanya bisa tersenyum canggung, saat gadis itu menghampiri meja mereka.

Segini dulu ya hehehe /nyengir jelek. Jangan lupa review yaaaaaa /senyum unyu /lambai tangan. See you in chapter 2. _Bye – bye._


End file.
